Rasy
Rasa to podstawa każdej postaci. Bez rasy nie ma niczego. Rasa wpływa na wygląd, zachowanie, statystyki, cechy... praktycznie wszystko. Tworząc postać możesz sugerować się podanymi niżej przykładami, ale dozwolone jest użycie własnej rasy (jeśli nie jest OP i historia postaci ma sens/wyjaśnia pochodzenie rasy). Rasy grywalne :; Człowiek Każdy wie, kim jest człowiek. Najpospolitsza rasa na świecie, ale też najkrócej żyjąca i najbardziej podatna na choroby oraz uzależnienia. Ze względu na swoje szerokie występowanie, wszystkie pozostałe rasy są zazwyczaj porównywane do ludzi. Najlepszym osiągnięciem człowieka była hojność natury. Ewolucja sprawiła, że mimo wszystko są oni w stanie dostosować się do każdego środowiska, a wszelkie profesje i inne zajęcia są bardzo łatwo osiągalne. :; Krasnolud Krasnoludy są niskie i pokraczne. Ale ich ciała są silne, oręż gotów do walki, a żołądek zawsze pełen chmielu. Słyną ze swojego kowalstwa i dziwnych wynalazków, woli walki, upartości oraz niewyparzonych gąb. Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat żyły pod ziemią w górach, drążąc korytarze, wydobywając złoto oraz wytwarzając broń. Więzi między krasnoludami są bardzo silne. Krasnolud krasnoluda nie nazwie obcym. Wszelkie konflikty między nimi kończą się zazwyczaj przy wieczornej gorzałce (jak zresztą wszystko inne). Specjalizują się one w walce wręcz. Krasnoludy są mistrzami w tym fachu. Ich skóra jest dwa razy grubsza i wytrzymalsza niż pancerze, które noszą raczej dla ozdoby. Poza tym znani są krasnoludzcy magowie, którzy znają języki magiczne starsze niż większość ludzkich miast. Dodatkowo każdy krasnolud wyssał kowalstwo i umiejętność posługiwania się runami wraz z mlekiem brodatej matki. Najbardziej wprawieni krasnoludzcy kowale znani są z umiejętności wytwarzania metalu, który nazywa się zolit. Jest on najtwardszym metalem na świecie i ma właściwości magiczne. Złoża rudy są jednak niewielkie i większość z nich została już wykopana w ciągu tysięcy lat historii. :; Leśny elf Elfy to wysokie istoty, przypominające ludzi. Żyją pośród drzew w zgodzie z naturą. Chociaż starają się żyć także w pokoju z innymi rasami oraz pobliskimi miastami, ich pokojowa natura nie zawsze pozostaje odwzajemnioną. Są one także mistrzami sztuk pięknych, muzyki, malarstwa. Są to piękne istoty o długich i jasnych włosach oraz bladych skórach. Ze względu na tę cechę mężczyźni uznawani są za gejów (zwłaszcza przez krasnoludy, gdzie o swoje brody dbają nawet najłagodniejsze kobiety), a elfki zaciągane są do pracy w zamtuzach (gdzie są jednymi z najlepszych pracownic). Leśne elfy to niezwykli łucznicy, a także wojownicy. Sokole oko to nic w porównaniu z elfim okiem. I uchem. Ich wyostrzone zmysły to także olbrzymia zaleta. Wojownicy posługują się zazwyczaj dwoma krótkimi ostrzami lub pałkami wykonanymi z najtwardszego drewna. Poza tym znani są także elficcy druidzi, którzy wykorzystują magię natury. :; Mroczny elf Mroczne elfy to kuzyni leśnych elfów, które dawno temu oddzieliły się od swoich spokojnych pobratymców, zamieszkały w wielkich miastach pośród ludzi i zaczęły skupiać się na sztuce magii. Ich poświęcenie oraz setki, a może i tysiące, lat spędzonych w komnatach sprawiły, że skóra posiniała, a włosy przybrały ciemne, niekiedy czarne, kolory. Magowie mrocznych elfów nie mają sobie równych. Zgłębili oni wszelkie techniki magii oraz byli w stanie wynaleźć nowe, które nie są jednak jeszcze dostatecznie stabilne, by dzielić się ich tajnikami z innymi. Natomiast celne oko mają w genach, a sztuka posługiwania się łukiem nie jest im wcale obca. :; Pół-elf Czasem bywa tak, że człowiek zechce posiąść elfkę (lub vice versa). Ot, zwyczajna ciekawość i nie zaspokojony popęd seksualny. I wtedy czasem bywa też tak, że taka elfka zajdzie w ciążę i urodzi ni to elfa, ni to człowieka. Tak powstają niepłodne krzyżówki, które dla ludzi wyglądają jak elfy, a elfom przypominają ludzi (dlatego najczęściej nie są one akceptowane przez żadne z tych środowisk). Posiadając zarówno cechy ludzkie jak i elfie, pół-elfy mogą szkolić się w każdym fachu, jednak ich geny zazwyczaj popychają je w stronę łucznictwa, magii. Często zostają także złodziejami lub skrytobójcami. :; Niziołek (hobbit) Niziołki wzrostem dorównują krasnoludom, choć są od nich dużo sprytniejsze, cichsze oraz słabsze. Przypominają ludzkie dzieci z zarostem i wielkimi, owłosionymi stopami. Chociaż żyją w pokoju z pozostałymi rasami, często patrzy się na nich z góry (nie dziwota). Większość z nich żyje w niewielkich (dosłownie) osadach na obrzeżach lasów lub na strychach ludzkich domów, gdzie czują się jak u siebie. Ze względu na swój spryt oraz niewielką posturę, większość z nich dołącza do gildii złodziejów. Mają także wrodzoną zdolność do wymigania się z tarapatów. Szybki język, szybkie palce (co, niestety, często staje się powodem rasistowskich żartów oraz ataków). Osobniki bardziej moralne pracują w księgarniach, bankach oraz podobnych instytucjach, gdzie umysł przebija tężyznę fizyczną. Mają smykałkę do handlu. Magiczny pierścień nie jest dołączony do zestawu. :; Ork Orkowie to brzydale. I głupole. I śmierdzą. Ogólnie są to wielkie wory mięsa, które jakimś cudem wykształciły mózg oraz potrzeby społeczne. Tak jak krasnoludy żyją w klanach (plemionach), ale braterstwo wśród nich jest o wiele słabsze. Ork rzadko kiedy umiera ze starości. Klanem rządzi najsilniejszy, a jeśli nie jesteś silny - musisz zginąć. To, czego brakuje im w głowie, nadrabiają w rękach. Nie można nazwać ich mistrzami wojaczki, wręcz przeciwnie, ich styl walki jest to siekanie i dźganie bez ładu i składu. Ale to czyni ich jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznymi. Fechtunek jest im obcy, ale na co to komu - przeciwnik nie obroni się przed atakiem, jeśli nie wie skąd nadejdzie. Znani są także orkowi szamani, którzy używają prastarych technik magii krwi. :; Kotołak : np. Khajit z TES Chociaż nazwa kojarzy się z wilkołakami, kotołaki wcale nie przypominają żadnego z nich. Nie są to ludzie, którzy pod osłoną nocy zamieniają się w wielkiego kocura. Ta niefortunna nazwa wzięła się stąd, że pojawiły się dopiero po poznaniu bestii typu wilkołak. Wyglądają jak wielkie koty (głównie pantery, niekiedy tygrysy, rzadziej lwy) na dwóch nogach i z przeciwstawnymi kciukami. Kocia natura pozwala im lepiej widzieć w ciemności. Wyposażone są też w naturalną broń, którą stanowią ich zawsze ostre pazury. Są niezwykle zręczne, a ich futro zapewnia odporność na niskie temperatury. Są doskonałymi złodziejami oraz sprawnie posługują się lekką bronią do walki wręcz i łukami, ale nie brakuje śród nich także silnych wojowników. Niektóre mają również smykałkę do handlu. Zwłaszcza te, które wychowały się pośród ludzi lub w podóżujących rodzinach kupieckich. :; Jaszczuroludzie Jaszczuroludzie względnie niedawno opuściły moczary i bagna stanowiące ich naturalne domy. Początkowo omijały większe miasta z daleka, lecz niewykształceni chłopi z niewielkich wiosek widzieli w nich magiczne kreatury, zesłańców bogów, czasem ludzkie dzieci smoków, półsmoki lub nawet same smoki. W ciągu kilku pokoleń zostali zaakceptowani przez pozostałe rasy i żyją teraz w miastach pośród nich. Spośród wszystkich zwierzopodobnych ras one najbardziej przypominają swoje zwierzęce odpowiedniki. Zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Są to zdolni pływacy, specjalizują się w wytwarzaniu trucizn oraz w walce egzotycznymi broniami (głównie dmuchawki). Poza tym w każdym większym skupisku jaszczuroludzi znaleźć można wprawionych szamanów, którzy korzystają z czarów żywiołów. :; Upadły anioł Anioły, które straciły swoją mityczną moc nazywane są upadłymi. Powody są różne - może to być klątwa lub czar. Ale najczęstszą przyczyną stracenia niebiańskich mocy jest postępowanie anioła. Zostały one zesłane przez bogów, by chronić krainy człowieka przed złem, lecz niektóre z nich, ogarnięte potęgą i pychą, schodzą na stronę zła. Niemoralne wybory sprawiają, że stają się coraz słabsi, ale nie są one w stanie tego zauważyć. Dopiero w dniu, w którym ich moc wyczerpie się, skrzydła zaczną czarnieć, a magiczne ostrze rozpadnie się na drobne kawałeczki rozumieją swój błąd. Lecz wtedy jest już za późno. Chociaż pozbawione mocy, upadłe anioły wciąż są połączone duchowo ze światem magii i mogą ponownie nauczyć się niektórych czarów. Chociaż żaden mityczny czy niebiański nigdy nie zostanie przez nie opanowany, wciąż są one w stanie przewyższyć ludzkich magów w tym zakresie. Niektóre decydują się na pójście nową drogą. Choć dotychczas znały szermierkę, zawsze była ona związana z magią. Upadłe anioły mogą przywdziać zbroję, chwycić za miecz i pomóc ludziom w walce, atakując z góry. Niektóre upadłe anioły kontynuują swoje niecne życie i zamiast odpokutować winy, stają się jeszcze gorsze. Gniew i smutek sprowadza ich na niepewną ścieżkę. Wielu decyduje się na naukę magii krwi lub służbę upadłym bogom, którzy chcą siać zniszczenie i śmierć. :; Wampir (rasa osobna lub choroba) Wampiry to istoty rządne krwi. Dzielą się one na wampiry wyższe (tzw. czystej krwi) oraz niższe. Te pierwsze to wampiry w czystej postaci, których przodkowie także byli wampirami. Przypominają ludzi, ale mają bladą skórę, ostre kły oraz stanowczo zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Chociaż słońce je osłabia, to nie zabija (nie od razu). Specjalizują się w magii krwi i śmierci. Dużo łatwiej radzą sobie z kontrolowaniem mocy. Wampirem niższym może zostać niemal każda istota. W przeciwieństwie do wampirów wyższych, ich ugryzienia nie zmieniają innych. Słońce to ich wróg numer jeden, który bardzo szybko je spala. Trudniej im także kontrolować swoje moce magiczne i bardzo często potrafią przybrać prawdziwą formę wampira (zasadniczo - ogromny nietoperz na dwóch nogach) w niekontrolowany sposób. Są także niepłodne, ale za to starzeją się wolniej niż wampiry wyższe. Niezależnie od genezy, każdy wampir musi pić krew (niższe częściej niż wyższe), aby spowolnić proces starzenia oraz utrzymywać swoje właściwości i moce. :; Wilkołak (choroba) Wilkołaki to ludzie (lub inne rasy), które mogą przybrać formę olbrzymiego wilka. Często jest to transformacja kontrolowana, jednak podczas pełni księżyca zazwyczaj nie są w stanie powstrzymać tego procesu. Co gorsza, jeśli dojdzie do transformacji niekontrolowanej, taka osoba nie będzie niczego świadoma, a władzę nad jej ciałem przejmie krwiożercza bestia. Poza tym potrafią zmienić formę, kiedy zostają rozgniewani. Większość likantropów akceptuje swoje drugie oblicze i latami ćwiczy kontrolowanie go. Doświadczone wilkołaki wiedzą, jak niebezpieczna jest to forma i po opanowaniu wewnętrznej bestii już nigdy nie dają jej przejąć władzy nad ciałem. W wilczej formie postać traci wszelkie swoje statystyki, a zyskuje nowe, które determinowane są przez bazowe punkty wilkołaka oraz rasę postaci. Rasy niegrywalne :Patrz: Bestiariusz